


He's So...

by Night_Clouds



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Gems, Beach City is big and developed, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Clouds/pseuds/Night_Clouds
Summary: A tired boy gets a visitor
Relationships: Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	1. Horrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the tagged characters are not present in this chapter.

A sudden sharp pain burns into my forehead. My body jerks up from the sudden harm, feeling a little light headed immediately after. 

_Ugh, where am I again..?_

After rubbing my eyes and letting out an obnoxious yawn I proceed to stretch my arms up towards the ceiling. My ceiling?- This _was_ my room, right? 

_I sure hope it’s my room.._

Ah, it is, and that’s my computer.. Almost dead.

 _“Lovely,”_ I mutter under my breath while I reach under the desk for the charger I so often forget exists. Christ.. How late is it? Or early, for that matter.. What was I doing?

Looking back up for a brief second, I catch the numbers on my computer screen.

Mute for a minute or two, I read the numbers again. There was no way that was the time- do I need to squint? Ugh, nevermind, just have to make sure I charge the damn thing before it dies.

Stretching down, my hand lazily brushes against the ground, searching for that damn elusive cord, “Where are you, you little basta-AAAHSHITWHATHEFUCK-”  
  
Swiftly scooting the chair away from the desk while clutching my hand, I stare wide eyed at the shadows under the tabletop.

Something just- _touched me?_ Quickly glancing down at my hand, I twist and turn it, but, nothing? It hurt.. 

I was sure it hurt, _right?_

I flick my sight back to my desk. Why would it hurt? There isn’t some animal in my room- _it’s not like I have rats,_ I hoped _._

Getting up from the chair, I look around the pitch black room, searching for whatever little forms might be lurking about with the help of my computer light. 

There was absolutely _nothing!_

With a sigh of relief, I went shuffling back to my desk, pulling my seat behind me as plopped back into the chair. 

Aughh.. This _must_ be some weird lucid dream- or I could just be very, _very_ sleep deprived.

“Hah, aren’t I always.” Chuckling, I finally spot the charger and quickly snag it from under the desk, in no way was I going to wait for some hell-creature to swipe at me.

Leaning over, I plug the cable into the clunky brain of the electronic device. 

There we go, now, where was I.. _Oh yeah_. 

Scooting in closer to my laptop, I type in my password, watching as it loads up various documents and articles. 

Right.. _Right_. Okay, the investigation report. I let out a sigh, and leaned back into my chair.

It was really strange, that job Ronaldo offered me.. Let’s see, what did he say.. I were to go and take some pictures and info from a suspicious place on top of the hill behind Dead Mans Mouth.. _Honestly,_ what was I _thinking,_ Steven Universe you moron, you almost got caught, and- 

And was almost _killed_ by that..

_Thing._

What kind of creature was it exactly? It seemed to be a black moving mass of oozing goop. It moved almost like...mercury?. I hope it didn’t get out or something, it killed that poor girl..

Why couldn’t I save her?

 **_She was weak_ ** _._

Really weak I guess- wait, I didn’t.. But she did look frail.. Kinda like me now that I think about it haha.. Weak human body.

“I tried.. If I had been faster, maybe I could’ve gotten her out in time..?”

I shiver at the memory of her blood all over my hands, her limp body in my arms-

She was so.. Scared. Scared, and weak and hurt I- .. I-I should’ve- Could’ve..?

Hands trembling, I hold my arms, hugging myself in a futile attempt to calm down. Closing my eyes, I tried to forget the moment her body lost it's life, warm tears now trickling down my face.

 _“I’m sorry..”_ Struggling to calm down, I shudder and let out a choked sob.

 **_Don't be, I’m stronger than she was_ ** _._

I blinked at that intrusive thought, what was I even _thinking??_

I don’t even know what they did to her in there, but it seemed much _worse_ than anything I’ve done to myself, constantly downing coffees and having take-out. Christ, _she seemed like she hadn’t eaten in ages._

“Ugh, this is bad, I- I can't do this right now… I should sleep..” At least she’s not in pain anymore, _right?_ Stretching again as I stand up, I made my way back to that sweet, _sweet_ bed of mine.

I let myself fall forward, to be consumed by the soft blankets of my budget-cut bed. It was the nicest thing I’ve ever known.

_But I never hit anything._

Snapping my eyes open, I’m free falling into the abyss. I can’t scream- whY CAN’T I SCREAM?! 

_Oh God, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP-_

Did I- did I hit something?! 

Come on! OPEN MY EYES DAMNIT- 

Wh-where-what??? My.. bed? What just.. Happened? I sit up from my pillow, grabbing frantically at the covers- calming down only when I realise that, yes, this is my bed.. I definitely wasn’t just sinking into a bottomless pit of nothing.

 _Damn._ I groan as I rub my temples, trying to soothe my aches. M _y head hurts bad_ \- _I can’t sleep like this.. What day is it again?_

I turn my head, and I see the dim light of an early morning shining through the window. _Welp, better late than never_ . Closed eyes, soft pillow, headache. Comforting blackness, warm bed, _headache-_

 _“Hrnng..”_ I grunt out. Why was it hurting this much? It feels like something’s pounding against my skull.

Sitting up once more, I hold my head with one hand. God, why do you hate me so much.

I look back to the window.

Almost throwing myself up from the bed, my head screams at me for moving to fast, but I can’t-

What..?

Leaning forward on the desk, nose against the foggy glass, my eyes see nothing but the black sky outside.

There are no stars, and no moon!

Not even any lights are on from the neighboring apartments.

I can barely even see the buildings!

It was just morning..! 

_“But it’s dark outside.”_

Suddenly, my focus shifts and locks onto my reflection in the window. With no time to process exactly what I saw, I push myself away from the window. Mind racing, what was-

The glass shatters and I skid backwards, slipping as I push myself away from whatever was in front of me, it was black, really fucking black.

Staring at me with bright pink eyes.

**_Who knew a color such as pink could be horrifying._ **

It reached out to me, but I was already on my way out of there-

But something was holding me back. It was a gross feeling, tightly wrapped around my arms and chest.

_Up my neck and over my face._

I felt it, _forcing_ its way down my throat.

I tried to breathe, but my body fought against it, focused on pushing the foreign thing out.

_I felt like throwing up-_

Instead, I was dropped on the ground, the sudden feeling gone, nothing keeping me from moving. And I fell apart, coughing and taking deep breaths, my heart racing and my sight blurry, tears spilling onto the cold tiled floor of my bathroom..

My bathroom..? When- _when did I get here?_

My eyes burned and my throat was dry and throbbing, _“G-god.. what was that..?”_ I croaked, my shaky hands reaching up to the sink.

My legs were trembling, but I pulled myself up onto my feet, leaning on the rim of the sink for support-

 **And as I looked up into the mirror,** **_I saw those same pink eyes staring right back at me._ **


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever thought about how cool it can be in the bathroom?
> 
> It can be a bone-chilling experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the tagged characters are not present in this chapter.
> 
> P.S. more characters will be added in the tags as the story unfolds.

He backs away from the sink, from the mirror, his knees growing weak, sending him tumbling to the ground once more.

_ Please.. _

His hands reach up to grasp his head, as he slowly crumbles to the floor.

_ It hurts, please stop.. _

°

°

°

The boy is still on the tiled ground after a while. The world is quiet, except for the child’s attempts at calming his breathing and his poor heart. To quell his relentless thoughts is a trial, however, he convinces himself that this is just some sick dream, the worst nightmare he’s ever had.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he wishes to wake up, to end this mess. But reality forces itself down on the boy as he can still feel the smooth flooring of his bathroom. Nothing has changed, and he is still here.

_ “N-no.. Please, it can’t be-” _ He sobs, new tears finding their way from his eyes to the marble tiles beneath him.

_ It can’t be real- It just can’t..! _

His pathetic whines do not settle well in his throat, and he gets caught in a rather violent coughing fit, just barely lifting himself off the floor, his body jerking forwards for each broken breath his lungs reject.

His arms tightly clinging to his shoulders, his head pressed against the cold stone as his chest tries and fails to remove something that's not there anymore.

That attacked him. That went  _ inside _ him.  His body shivers at the thought, at the memory of that feeling, that pressure and strength that kept him from moving. 

It was so.. Stable. Crushing. Petrifying and-  **_Comforting_ ** _. _

_ Comforting? COMFORTING!? _

He sat up, sudden strength blossoming in him, and he pushed himself back up against one of the walls, looking down at his trembling hands. His weak, pale hands.

_ It grabbed me, held me as it- as it CREPT INSIDE M- _

He felt the reflex flare up again, and bile gushed up his ravaged throat. It burns and stings, and he swears under his breath, just managing to swallow it back down, before letting out a choked breath.

He remembered how it had crackled and crawled over his clothes, how it had  _ pushed _ and  _ clogged up his insides- _

His hands flew up to his throat and mouth, the feeling still itching at the very back. He also remembered how quickly it was over, how gravity suddenly remembered how to function, and pulled him down.

_ Was it all even real? _

_ "Or am I finally going mad..?" _

And why did he get so upset about that thought he had?

It's.. Well, not normal, but it's not uncommon either to have.. Strange thoughts that make no sense.

_ That's just the shock, right? _

Shock. Was he still in shock? He felt way too aware of the world around him. He could hear the few stray water drops from the tap hitting the sink, the low hum of the fan, and the nervous beating of his own heart.

_ I can't.. I-I need, I need someone, anyone, please, I can't be alone… _

The boy pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around his knees, burying his wet face in his jeans.

Shaking, his voice breaks as he pleads for the only person he has ever known.

_ "Dad..” _

And for one he never knew he needed.

_ “M-mom.." _

°

°

°

He's awakened, rather harshly, by the loud ringtone of his phone.

He fumbles around his pockets, eyes wide and nervous.

_ "C'mon.. W-where is it- There…" _

Pulling it out of his hoodie, he stares at the bright screen, where one word steals all of his focus, and his form seems to relax almost instantly.

_ It's dad.. _

He moves his thumb to answer, a small weak smile on his face, but then he pauses just above the button.

**_No._ **

_ No..? I.. I need to talk to my dad, I don’t want to be alone any longer.. _

**_But you’re not alo-_ **

He answers the call and brings his phone up to his ear, just in time to hear his dad's voice cutting through his fuzzy head.

_ "Hey my little comet, are you doing alright? I've called you a few times, was I interrupting something?" _

He sighs lightly, his smile widening just a smidge.

"No no, nothing like that. I-I I’m, I'm doing okay dad, I was just really tired today."

_ "Oh, make sure to go to bed early son, don't pull all-nighters all the time, okay?" _

A grimace finds it way onto Stevens face. He had been up late a lot recently. Maybe he should take a break, his back and neck aches more often as well...

"Yeah dad, I won't. Um, anyway, how's the trip?" He waits in anticipation for his dad's answer. He always did seem to be able to come across strange things.

_ Hopefully not as strange as what I just went through.. Should I tell him? _

**_Don't, you'd only worry him._ **

_ That's.. Right. _

_ "OH the trip? It's been going great Schtu-ball! However, I might be coming back home early." _

_ Huh? _

"Why? Something going on over there?"

_ "Not here, more like over there with you, Beach City. Haven't you read the news?" _

_ The news? God, what now, some burglar? _

"No, dad, you know I barely watch the news. Tell me, please?"

He was getting an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He scrunched his shirt up in his hands as he listened to his dad's voice, trying to calm himself once more.

_ "Right, well there's been.. Sightings, of something strange and seemingly unnatural around where you live son, and people have been going missing." _

_ Oh no. _

He almost wanted to hurl.

_ "I'm getting worried, you know? So I'll be coming home in a month, I can't leave any earlier, strange flight times and borders, ya get me bud?" _

"Y-yeah, I get it, dad um-”

He swallows the knot he had in his throat.

"Please be safe.."

_ "Yeah, you too Steven, I love you." _

"Love you too, b-bye.."

He quickly hangs up, before his hands starts to tremble again, his phone almost slipping out of his grip.

_ No n-no please, please don't say that this THING inside me made those poor people d-.. disappear- _

He covers his mouth and shuts his eyes tight in an attempt to calm his rioting stomach. His shoulders shaking, he holds himself, trying to settle down. He breathes in, and breathes out. Does it slowly, like his dad taught him. In 4 seconds, hold it 5, and out for 7...

It wasn't exactly doing wonders, but he could think again. He shivers, it's only ever cool in a bathroom, but it's getting to him anyway.

_ This isn't real. _

Like a shift, his body started feeling numb, his fingers and feet going away first. His arms drop to his sides, touching the floor. He leans forward, his hands on the floor too, and he places his foot on the ground, proceeding to push himself up with his hands shortly after.

_ None of this is real. _

Standing up, he shakes his head and wipes his face with his right sleeve. He ignores the mirror as he leaves the bathroom, the door was open the whole time.

_ This is all just a nightmare. _

Closing the bathroom door behind him, he turns to his bedroom. He's not shaking as much, his steps rather confident.

_ It's all just some dream. _

He pushes the door open a little bit more, and steps into his room, where it all  _ apparently _ happened.

_ But it didn't. _

He turns his head towards his window, and it's still broken, some of the framing gave away too.

_ This is all. _

Shattered glass on the floor gleaming threateningly at him.

_ Just some construct. _

He moves daringly towards the 'open' window, a light breeze kissing his face.

_ It's all _

He sees the sky getting brighter.

_ In _

Seems like the lights in the neighbouring buildings are on too.

_ My _

And the faint sounds of early traffic.

_ Head _ .

He steps down on the glass shards.

And he is left standing there with the chilling crack of the glass, and no pain.

The glass was there, he felt it, no mistake, under the soles of his feet, but there were no sharp edges cutting into his skin.

Silent, he takes two steps to his left, and falls onto his bed, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees.

**_It's all real._ **

_ But, I don't want it to be.. _

**_What_ ** _ will I  _ **_do?_ **

"I want dad.. I want my dad-"

**_He's not coming for a month._ **

_ When does he come back..? _

**_In a month._ **

_ A month.. a month, a month no, no that's too long, I don't- I don't want to wait that long- _

The boy knows he wants to sit up and get his phone, but the moment he let's go of his knees a heavy weight is seemingly put on him.

_ What- _

He turns onto his back and tries to push himself up with his arms, but he just falls back down against his pillow.

_ Am I.. really that tired? _

**_Yes I am. I should sleep._ **

_ No.. not yet, I just want to call my dad- _

The boy shifts around again, not questioning the way these second thoughts seem to be so demanding. Like they're not his. Maybe he really is too tired to get a grasp on reality.

But after another weak attempt at sitting up, the boy feels around for his phone, only to find nothing.

_ Crap, I must've dropped it on my way here.. Or in the bathroom.. _

He takes a moment to pause and think. The bathroom? Why would he have dropped it in the bathroom..?

**_I'll just search for it tomorrow, I'm really tired._ **

Thinking on that, he feels his eyelids getting heavy, his mind getting a bit fuzzy and his body suddenly sinking very comfortably into his bed.

_ Yeah.. tomorrow sounds good. _

The room was in a terrified silence as the boy yawned and somewhat snuggled into his sheets for his well deserved nap. It had felt like ages, his limbs reminded him, and it only convinced him more.

The exhausted boy didn't even flinch when something, or  _ someone _ , appeared in his room.

**_"See you tomorrow, Steven"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter, horay!  
> Maybe something cool will come out of this project-- I dare to hope, have a good day everyone
> 
> Katelena and wisepuma23, again, thank you so much for checking in :')

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY PEOPLE!  
> First time writing a thing that I actually like-
> 
> And I thank you so much Katelena and wisepuma23 for being betas for this mess qvq
> 
> Some info about the story however. You could call this chapter a prologue if you will, I am calling it that cuz it's rather short. I really want to continue writing this story, get more chapters out, but I'm not that big of a writer.  
> If I find the will and skill, I'll try my best to post some updates here and there


End file.
